


Scars

by xyChaoticFox



Series: Vasco/Alexander De Sardet One Shots <3 [4]
Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Caring, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 00:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: De Sardet's hands were littered in them.





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> A quick random piece that exists in some fictional GreedFall timeline. They are probably very OOC but I wanted to write something like this for them <3
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ♥️

_x_

Sweat trickled down the captain's brow and he wiped it away, finally mustering up the courage to ask a question that has been tickling him for weeks. 

"You always wear them." Vasco says suddenly into the quiet summer air.

Alexander turns his head towards him with a shrug of his shoulders, "What do you mean?"

"Your gloves."

Alexander quickly looked down at his own hands, squeezing his leather covered digits into tight fists.

"I mean, this heat is unbearable. I do not understand why you bother to keep them on," Then Vasco quickly added, "Not that you have to explain anything, sir."

Alexander rolled his eyes, "I told you to stop calling me that."

"Habits are hard to kill, you know." Vasco chuckled softly.

"That I know." Alexander agreed quietly.

They lapsed into the same silence as before, Alexander staring out across the courtyard and Vasco's eyes returning their attention to the legate's gloved hands. It painted a rather odd picture, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his coat missing from his shoulders yet the gloves remained even in this heat. Perhaps he had grown fond of them, or they protected his hands from calluses. Then again, Alexander was a soldier and calluses came with the job.

"I can hear the cogs turning in your head." Alexander snickered.

"I don't know what you mean." The Naut looked away.

"You've been staring at my hands for most of the afternoon now," De Sardet turned to face Vasco, "Is me wearing gloves really that odd?"

He rest one arm on the wooden balcony railing for support and his hip lazily leaning against the criss-crossing wood beneath.

"You never take them off." Vasco said quietly.

Alexander bit the inside of his cheek, "Yes, well, it's better that way."

"Why? Is there something wrong with your hands?" Vasco didn't mean to sound so accusing and the startled look on Alexander's face made him want to swallow his words.

"I-"

"No, Alexander, you don't have to justify anything. I'm sorry I pried."

The Naut made a move to leave but the other caught onto his bicep, pulling him back into a pair of strong arms.

"Don't... Don't go."

"I thought you'd like some privacy."

Alexander scoffed, "Since when have I had that luxury?"

Vasco said nothing, waiting instead until Alexander let him go with a soft sigh.

"Scars."

"What?"

"I wear them because of the scars."

Vasco moved to look at De Sardet with furrowed brows, "What scars?"

"After... After all we've been through, all the fighting and the killing, my hands just got in bad shape. It's disgusting really."

"We all have scars, how can you say that?"

"You haven't seen them." Alexander snapped loudly, "You haven't. Seen them. You weren't there when the whole thing went to shit and the fire..."

He stopped talking and Vasco reached for him, he probably shouldn't have in that moment but he did. De Sardet tensed slightly when the Naut took his gloved hands, clasping them between his gloveless ones. He shook his head, not quite sure what he was saying no to anyway. Vasco's thumbs rubbed his wrists, tracing the veins and protruding bone in small circle patterns in an effort to calm him. 

"Show me."

"Vasco, no. I can't."

"I won't think any less of you."

Alexander rolled his eyes but his chest tightened anyway.

When he didn't make any further moves, Vasco took one hand and started to peel the glove away. Alexander didn't look at him, didn't tell him it's okay but he didn't tell him to stop either. So he continued, tugging gently until the leather was off and the glove dropped to the ground. Sure enough, Alexander's hands were badly scarred with various cuts and bright red welts where the skin was trying to stay together. If only he told Vasco sooner.

_"Do you hate me?"_

_Vasco pulled the hand towards his face, leaning forward to meet it halfway and pressed his lips against the burning skin._

_"I could never, sir."_

_x_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ^^
> 
> Suggestions and requests are welcome ♥️


End file.
